


Look to the Roof of Castle Oblivion

by Queens_latin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts), Everyone except Vanitas is just kinda mentioned, Im tired, Introspection, Light Angst, Lost Trio, Oneshot, POV Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Protective Naminé, Rooftop thinking, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas is pure angst, Vanitas just wants to be whole again, well pre lost trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens_latin/pseuds/Queens_latin
Summary: Vanitas was sent to keep an eye on how things were going in Castle Oblivion. He just decided to sit on the roof though.
Kudos: 10





	Look to the Roof of Castle Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but didn't ever post cause I'm dumb. This is just Vanitas kinda just being sad. Hope y'all enjoy.   
> <3 <3 
> 
> Also, apologize this is short.

The wind was howling between the spaces in the roof tiles, an empty void all around except for a single path leading to the front gates. Castle Oblivion would be an imposing structure if the world around it had not been empty, barren, and hidden in shadow. Fog seemed to seep out of the nonexistent landscape, obscuring the bottom half of the castle from view. 

Though it wouldn’t look it on the outside, inside the castle was a buzz of movement and activity. As Vexen was putting the final touches to the castle, awaiting Sora’s arrival. I won’t be here much longer, Master Xehanort has sent me here to make sure that the castle would be ready in time for Sora. Though why he didn’t come to check on it himself escapes me. At least it gives me time to talk to Naminé again, even if she’s always asking questions she knows she shouldn’t or trying to get me to tell her about my training. She wouldn’t understand, she isn’t missing half her heart. 

The wind picks up and I have to shift on the roof to angle myself away from the brunt of it. Funny enough, the only thing that doesn’t look destitute in this just so happens to be the roof, a teal color, a stark contrast with its surroundings. The howling of the wind starts to become deafening and I know that Naminé will be here soon, to yell at me to get out of the cold. Saying things like, ‘You’ll get sick!’ or ‘One of these days the winds gonna knock you right off this roof Vanitas!’.   
Vanitas. What a purposeless name. A name shrouded in imagery of death, darkness, and despair. Though maybe a little fitting. A being that was borne from the darkness of the heart, being gifted a name like that and having powers that befit it. The Unversed, creatures made from pure misery, my misery. 

A memory comes to mind. The first one I can remember, where Master Xehanort gave me my name. He had said, “Empty creature from Ventus riven...to you, the name Vanitas shall be given.”. Even in my first moments of life, I was reminded that I was nothing but a husk, empty, all for Master Xehanort to use, control, and train. So that his plan could be completed. It used to sting, to know that I was only created to form the perfect weapon. But it matters little now, as long as I am able to rejoin with Ventus, I will do whatever needs to be done. I will be whole again, one day. 

“VANITAS!” 

I startle and nearly fall off the roof, “WHAT!” I shout down to Naminé, just bearly able to see her head out from the edge of the roof. 

“Come inside Vanitas, you’ve been out there for almost two hours. You’re going to catch a cold again.” 

“Fine! Give me a second.” 

Knowing that she’ll attempt to join me on the roof if I don’t leave right now, I start to climb back into the window. I can hear Naminé and that weird replica that they made of Sora’s friend talking. He’s weird, but he was also literally made to be a ‘better’ version of a person he’s never met, so it’d be a little weird if he wasn’t awkward in his role here. Though he doesn’t know he’s a replica, a sheep led to the slaughter. I can understand him though, the darkness that resides in him, even if it’s fake. Maybe one day, when I become whole again, I can show him how to properly control the darkness in him. Or maybe help him find his light. I hear Naminé yelling for me again, shutting the window I go to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> If anything doesn't add up or make sense please tell me!! I really enjoy hearing what yall think of my work! <3 <3


End file.
